The Final Rose
by A Band Of Thieves
Summary: President Snow's death from his POV. Also Foxfaces death
1. President Snow's death

I stand in a room in what used to be my home. Now it will be someone elses. Alma Coin's. Because right now, I'm being led to my death.

The room I'm in used to be my study. Now it stands bare, and I can see the lighter spots on the carpet where my desk was. The desk that planned everything that led to my death.

It used to have my wooden desk, with so many crumpled and written on papers laying on it. In the drawer was a planner. A Hunger Games planner. I had next year all sorted out.

For next year I would've sent the people of my choice into the arena, into an arena sure to not be to Katniss' liking. Oh, the things I would've done to her. I would've killed her with a slow and painful game-makers trick. But I would've killed Peeta first, just to torment her.

Do I regret keeping the Hunger Games? No. Everything would still be the same if it weren't for Katniss Everdeen. Seneca shouldn't have stopped them. Let them both die for all I care. Maybe the girl on fire should have died by that fire in the early stages of the games.

I take one last look around the room as I watch the dust mites play around in the sun's rays from the window.

Two rebels grab my arms and lead me out of the room.

We walk through the mansion and when we come out everyone in the Capitol and many of the rebels are waiting, watching.

The two rebels push me towards the center of everything and I am chained to some sort of post.

Then, just a few yards away, stands Katniss Everdeen. I would've preferred anyone else to kill me than give her the satisfaction. At least I have the satisfaction of having taken her precious Peeta away with my Capitol drugs.

She stares at me, gray eyes filled with hatred. I stare back. I see her look up and nod, signaling it's time for her to let her arrow fly into my heart.

Before she does though she takes the whitest rose and puts it on my chest. I have to smile. A final goodbye to her old friend Snow.

She trots back to her original spot and positions her bow at me. She stops for a second, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. Then, she seems to come to a conclusion. A smile spreads across her face as she tilts her bow up and the arrow isn't for me anymore. It's for Alma Coin.

I turn my head around. The arrow sinks into Alma Coin and she falls over the side of the balcony-dead.

I start laughing at this for the girl finally realized that it was Coin who killed her precious Prim, not me.

I then start coughing up blood. I'm choking, unable to breathe. The riot starts and I see Katniss being pulled away by two people while she is kicking and screaming, "Shoot me!"

I see a blur of people surrounding me, yelling hateful things. I continue to cough up blood, and I can't bear the physical pain anymore. The chains around my arms go to tight.

I continue coughing until I fall onto the ground. I hear gasps. Then, I black out. Darkness. And I know I am gone.


	2. Foxfaces death

One, two, three, stop. One, two, three, stop. This is what I repeat to myself as I creep through the forest. Three steps and then stop.

I'm looking around for Katniss and Peeta, for I'm running low on food. I haven't killed anyone yet and I'm not looking for a fight. Just food. No contact involved. Just stealing.

Only 6 left. I have a chance. If I can just survive long enough to outlast the others. If it came down to it, I would kill like anyone else. Just not Cato, the big strong boy from District 2. I would wait him out. And not Thresh from 11 either. Anyone else I can kill if I want to.

I think about my mother back home. So anxious that her little girl might win. And I think of everyone else in the District, hopeful that maybe 5 will have a Victor this year. I can't let them down, I tell myself. I can't.

I look around the forest. Big, tall trees I couldn't have ever dreamed of seeing. The perfect hiding spot. The perfect escape.

The dirt floor hides my tracks and the soft pine needles don't crunch when I step on them. Everything looks so beautiful. The birds sing in the trees. Why is this beautiful place such a horror?

Squirrels rush across the ground. One, two, three, stop. I tell myself again.

I wonder who blew up The Careers supplies. Bad for me and the Careers, since they were my food source. Good for everyone else.

I flashback to the beginning of the games. I remember Clauva's- my mentor- voice in my head saying 'Now remember. Don't stop. Just run. Do this and you'll be fine.' This has worked for me so far.

I pray that if there is a God, please let me survive this awful, awful dilemma. Miracles happen, right?

I hear rustling. A boy. I see his face through the trees. Peeta.

He seems to be gathering some sort of berry and I see a piece of cheese. He lays down the berries next to the cheese and walks down towards the river.

Now's my chance.

I scamper out so silently, take a small piece of the cheese, and about 5 berries. Score! I think to myself.

I run back out just as Peeta enters the clearing. I climb up a nearby tree and start to nibble on the cheese and allow myself one berry.

Katniss comes back and starts saying something about the missing cheese. I don't really hear much because my eyes are going cloudy. I do hear her say that those berries were poisonous and would kill you in an instant.

I gasp. I gulp. I try to get the berries out of my throat. But it's too late.

I can feel myself swaying and my eyes getting cloudier. So this is the end, I think to myself. At least it wasn't painful.

I feel myself fall out of the tree onto the ground. And the last thing I ever hear on this Earth is the canon, signifying my death.


End file.
